


Puberty

by Immawritesomeshit



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immawritesomeshit/pseuds/Immawritesomeshit
Summary: Rukia feels betrayed that Renji has kept something so important from her for so long. Ichigo just wants her to let go of his shirt. Pineapples.





	Puberty

"Renji got abs."

Ichigo spluttered out his drink in shock and looked at the black haired woman crouched at the edge of his bed.

"You know, when I asked what's new, this isn't what I had in mind-"

Rukia ignored him "Apparently he has had them for a while. I was the only one who hadn't known. I feel betrayed."

"Rukia. He's half naked every time he spars with you"

"All I see is a red pineapple. I wish he had pointed them out to me earlier."

"Wait so you wanted him to go 'hey Rukia look at my abs'?"

"Ugh. That sounds like such a jerk"

Ichigo really wanted to go _then what do you wanttt?_ but decided against it. There's no point. Especially not against Rukia.

"Rukia, are you blind?"

"You don't understand! He's always been Renji, you know? Now all of a sudden he's this sex demon-"

"Se- what?" **_where did you learn those words?_**

"Apparently he's gotten good with his hands in more ways than one." Rukia sighed. "I just wish he had told me that too- we never used to keep secrets. I mean, you would tell me- won't you?"

"What? N-no- probably no- I don't-"

"Chill, virgin. I don't expect it to happen anytime soon." She leaned back to the wall, as if exhausted by the goings on. "i wonder when me and Renji started growing apart."

"Maybe about the time you started seeing him as a pineapple"

"He had always been a pineapple."

_Renji you sad, **sad** man. _

"Then how did you find out that he ugh.. had progressed?"

"Rangiku was describing how she would put Nutella on his abs and-"

"Okay okay okay okay-" He said quickly, deciding he is better off not knowing anything more about whatever recreational activity Rangiku was hinting at.

There was an uncomfortable pause, before he felt a slight pull on his shirt.

"Hey?" Rukia looked at him with big, sparkling eyes. "Ichigooo do you have abs too?"

His face heated up.

"Ye-yes" he muttered. "I fight hollows and stuff too, so-"

"Can I see ?"

" **Hell no** "

Renji walked in five minutes later to see Rukia triumphantly pinning down an enraged strawberry.

"Ah-" he faltered, eyes slightly teary. "So you guys are like… that.."

" **No**!" Ichigo screamed "No No No this is a crazy lady!"

"I'm sating my curiosity! I'm a scientist!"

"You're a monster!"

"You're no fun"

Rukia finally got off him, and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, until-

"Renji you will show me your abs right?"

"What?"

"Also, is it true that you're God-like at sex? I'm pretty basic myself though. Good for you, Renji!"

Ichigo watched his friend blush from head to foot and realised _ah, he really is a red pineapple._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in ao3, I hope you guys like it!  
> I had originally published this in fanfiction.net.


End file.
